


The Rest of the Works

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: A Mobster and His Hitman [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: What my 4 final works for my Hitman Series would have been.





	The Rest of the Works

Due to lack of popularity and feedback I am completing my Hitman series but this is a short list of what would have been my final chapters.

1\. “It was my Birthday”-Rick makes Negan bottom with sex toys, a gag, handcuffs, all the works. After all Negan promised him that on Birthdays and Anniversaries that he would bottom but when Rick's Birthday came he bottomed instead and Negan's just passed Birthday reminds him of this broken promise.

2\. “Cotton candy”-Negan stuffs cotton candy in his favorite spot of Rick's. It's messy, sugary, and not healthy but tastes so good!

3\. “You Made Me do this”-Due to Rick's insatiable appetite for sex Negan buys Rick a fuck machine and takes off from work on his busiest day to watch Rick ride it for 24 hours straight as he sits back and drinks wine.

4\. “Everything is okay now”-The final chapter where the anniversary of Lori and Carl's Birthday is coming up and Negan is worried about his killer who is getting a little down but as the day approaches Rick discovers the hurt doesn't sting as much. When the day arrives he finds that he is okay because he has Negan for support. This would have been a longer chapter with plenty of smut and Rick crawling on the floor.

**I may write these eventually for myself but for now I've decided to not write for popular pairings. I can do my quirky couplings instead. Cotton candy up an ass? Well I may still have to do that one for myself.


End file.
